The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘High Five Sunny.’
‘High Five Sunny,’ identified as 10611-3, originated from a whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety ‘High Five’ in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety ‘High Five Sunny’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.